


baby like black hole

by bvssbot



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Lowercase, M/M, PWP, daniels kinky awakening, tears kink ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: a slight feeling of mortification washes over daniel, but he feels mostly guilty. it's true that seongwoo has expressed his love towards rough sex several times before, but even despite that daniel can't help but feel like he should've asked for seongwoo's consent. it doesn't make sense even to him — asking for consent just to imagine something he wouldn't share anyway, but the feeling is there anyhow.





	baby like black hole

**Author's Note:**

> this my first time finishing a story and actually posting it somewhere in literal years, and i've never been exceptionally good at writing so lol sorry  
> title from vixx's hot enough

the water from the running shower hits the tiles and a few hot drops land on daniel's thigh but he pays it no mind, too focused on the way seongwoo licks up his shaft, from the very base of daniel's dick to the very tip, and sucks the head inside his mouth, lapping at it inside his mouth. daniel breathes out slowly — his rib cage feels like it's ready to collapse on itself any second now, both from the steamy hot shower and the sight of seongwoo so obviously and shamelessly enjoying himself. he's on his knees, has been since he lowered himself in front of daniel and took his dick into his hand, and daniel absentmindedly wonders if it hurts. but even if it does, seongwoo doesn't seem to care, if the way he's absorbed in sucking daniel's dick is anything to go by. it's flattering, that his dick seems to bring seongwoo so much unfiltered joy. the thought is funny and makes daniel huff through his nose. it doesn't attract seongwoo's attention — the sound gets lost because of the running shower.

seongwoo's eyes are closed in pleasure, neatly plucked eyebrows drawn together. a few drops of water from his wet hair run down his forehead, around his eye and down his cheekbone. they sort of look like tears, glistening on seongwoo's clear skin in the luminescence of the bright ceiling lights above them. daniel has seen seongwoo cry a few times, both out of sadness and happiness, so it's not an unfamiliar sight, but daniel has never seen seongwoo cry during _sex_. it suddenly makes his imagination run wild.

 

he imagines seongwoo swallowing down his dick, deeper than usual, like the first time seongwoo wanted to try deepthroating him. daniel imagines him choking on daniel's cock, and the next second an image of him fucking seongwoo's throat so hard tears start pooling in seongwoo's eyes and rolling down his face flashes bright in daniel's mind. it's so clear and vivid, it makes daniel throw his head back and moan lowly, shooting his load and painting seongwoo's lips and chin in cum as he licks the underside of daniel's cockhead. seongwoo doesn't waste his time and cleans it up right away before water washes it down the drain, glancing up to daniel with the smug look on his face he always gets when he makes daniel come faster than usual.

daniel feels his ears burn in bright embarrassment, and it's not only because seongwoo looks like he's about to eat him up right there — daniel wouldn't resist, — but also because daniel just got off the thought of seongwoo crying, let alone choking on his dick, and his orgasm was so hard his knees buckled for a split second before he leaned back onto the cold tiles behind him.

a slight feeling of mortification washes over daniel, but he feels mostly guilty. it's true that seongwoo has expressed his love towards rough sex several times before, but even despite that daniel can't help but feel like he should've asked for seongwoo's consent. it doesn't make sense even to him — asking for consent just to imagine something he wouldn't share anyway, but the feeling is there anyhow. he helps seongwoo up, and makes it up for seongwoo by flicking his wrist with vigour as he jerks him off, leaving kisses all over his neck and shoulder before drawing back and licking inside seongwoo's mouth. the splashing of shower muffles seongwoo’s moans that daniel manage doesn't catch with his lips.

  
  
  


 

 

daniel would lie if he said that it was the last of it. the next few days he can't help but imagine seongwoo crying out of pleasure, both vocally and literally, when sucking daniel's dick, or fingering himself, or riding daniel, or letting daniel bend him over one of the kitchen counters — or their dinner table, or their desk, or the armrest of their couch — and eat him out. which, of course, never fails to make him horny, and daniel thanks every deity that there is (or supposed to be) that his boyfriend has a relatively high sex drive and doesn't mind fucking every other day. and if seongwoo grows more smug than usual after sex, daniel chooses to ignore it for his own good.

 

they are watching running man on tv one night, or, well, seongwoo is, — daniel finds himself the most distracted. seongwoo looks exceptionally good today, well rested, with his hair soft and pushed back, laughing at the show here and there, hitting daniel's arm occasionally when something funny happens and making silly jokes. daniel is happy and content, a warm feeling blossoming bigger and bigger inside his chest each time seongwoo turns to grin at him. everything is fine and cool, until seongwoo shifts on his seat and flings his legs over daniel's lap.

honestly, that's no problem — when has daniel ever rejected physical contact, especially from seongwoo? except that seongwoo is wearing one of his old shorts, the tiny ones he only wears at home because there's a few paint stains on them from that one time they decided to help jonghyun paint the walls in his new apartment (obviously, they weren't the most careful, but in their defense jonghyun was just as clumsy). and it's not only that, no, but also that daniel knows for a fact seongwoo does not have anything under. it's starts to drive him crazy the more he thinks about it, so when he finds his eyes drawn to seongwoo's thighs instead of the tv yet again, he knows he's positively _fucked_.

 

it's always been a mystery to daniel how seongwoo is so thin and long, especially in the legs, yet his thighs are soft and nice, pale and ample. daniel likes them a lot, likes touching them, likes kissing them, likes biting into them, likes sucking hickeys into them. likes when they're wrapped around his torso, likes when seongwoo is holding them up and apart to give daniel more access, likes... daniel groans inwardly when he feels himself getting hard, and fidgets on his seat so that seongwoo doesn't feel his erection poking into his shins.

he glances back up to the tv only to see the commercial break start. he stares at the cfs rolling one after another and tries to will his dick down — a weird ass beer advertisement helps the most. he doesn't notice seongwoo staring at him with curious eyes, and only when seongwoo moves to take his legs off daniel's lap does daniel look at him back. the next second he knows it seongwoo has already grabbed the remote to mute the tv and has slid down on the carpeted floor between daniel's legs.

"what?" daniel exhales and sucks his bottom lip inside his mouth, trying to read seongwoo's expression.

"are my thighs really that distracting?" seongwoo smirks in his usual fashion, and puts his pretty hands on daniel's knees, slowly but surely spreading them apart.

"seongwoo! i was — "

"daniel, you're not that subtle," he laughs, and daniel like the fool he is gets distracted by the way seongwoo's eyes crinkle with mirth.

he sucks in a sharp breath when seongwoo promptly undoes the knot of his sweatpants and tugs them down by the waistband along with his underwear. daniel is half hard, and seongwoo spits on his palm before pumping his shaft a few times and leaning in to swipe his tongue around the head of daniel's cock. his eyes are focused on daniel's face and daniel blushes under the heavy gaze, hips involuntarily bucking up as seongwoo sucks in just the tip. his right hand naturally finds its place on seongwoo's head, fingers threading through seongwoo's soft hair. seongwoo leans into it just a bit.

daniel watches seongwoo's thin lips slide down his dick, — his long eyelashes flutter prettily against his cheekbones when he takes it deeper. daniel is hard in no time and he doesn't find it in himself to feel embarrassed, mostly because it wouldn't be the first time, but he's still grateful seongwoo doesn't say anything. seongwoo bobs his head up and down slowly, tongue plasting on the underside of daniel's cock sweetly. when daniel makes a breathy sound, it urges seongwoo to open his eyes and look straight at him.

seongwoo looks so good like that — with his lips stretched around daniel's cock, hair pushed back, an intense lewd glimmer in his eyes. his face is illuminated by the lights of their living room that paint it in warm, soft colors, and daniel wouldn't lie if he said that he finds seongwoo the most attractive human being to ever exist. the warmth that is pooling on the bottom of daniel's stomach spreads to the very tips of his fingers.

when seongwoo hollows his cheeks and slides his mouth further down the dick, daniel can't help but push a bit on the back of his head, prompting seongwoo to take him even deeper. seongwoo's gag reflex inevitably kicks in and he chokes a bit before getting a hold of it, swallowing around daniel's dick. seongwoo blinks away the wetness on his eyes and looks up from where he was staring down at daniel's pelvis to meets daniel's eyes. daniel feels himself harden the more he looks into seongwoo's blown up, shaking irises. he shudders and he's sure it doesn't go past seongwoo — it probably strokes his ego that he has such a big effect on daniel, with little to no effort too. daniel finds that sort of confidence nothing short of hot.

seongwoo tentatively tries to take daniel deeper again, and his spine arches sensually when the head of daniel's dick touches the back of his throat. daniel can tell seongwoo's body is is telling him to withdraw with the way seongwoo's fists clench the fabric of daniel's sweats, yet seongwoo forces himself to stay still and swallows around daniel's dick in his mouth. he moans, and it's probably the hottest thing daniel has ever experienced, seeing seongwoo so fucking _shamelessly_ get off sucking cock. daniel wants to watch, to catch every microexpression on seongwoo's face but when seongwoo swallows around his dick again, daniel finds it impossible not to throw his head back and let out a raspy moan. he tugs on seongwoo's hair, almost subconsciously, and it makes seongwoo pull away to get his composure back. he presses his forehead against daniel's hip and his hot, heavy breath hits the base of daniel's dick. daniel's balls tighten, and he picks his head up from the back of the couch to look down at seongwoo and study the way he already looks a bit ravished.

the thing that makes winds up daniel the most is that seongwoo's eyes are wet from keeping himself from gagging. he makes a move to rub on them with the back of his hand, but something pushes daniel to grab his wrist then, stopping seongwoo from doing so. seongwoo looks up at him questioningly, and they stare at each other for what feels like forever. seongwoo looks startled — daniel lets go of his wrist right away, but his eyes never leave seongwoo's. he presses his lips against one another to keep himself from asking, no, _ordering_ seongwoo to choke on his dick. daniel doesn't think seongwoo would appreciate it when he's out of his headspace — they've never discussed this kind of thing, daniel doesn't know if it should come around naturally or if they have to actually _talk_.

daniel is sure they both feel the tension in the air between them. seongwoo is frozen in place, eyes wide and not daring to look away, like he's almost afraid he will be punished if he dares to do something that doesn't please daniel.

daniel swears he'll never bring himself to hit seongwoo — he just cannot, it's as simple as that, — but then a thought of other ways of punishing seongwoo appears in his mind, one that sends a pleasant shiver down his spine. something in his eyes must push seongwoo to get back to sucking his dick then, gaze falling down almost bashfully. the way he drags the flat of his tongue roughly up the underside of daniel's cock is anything but bashful though. daniel's hand falls from seongwoo's head to his nape, caressing the skin there and then squeezing, not enough to hurt but hard.

seongwoo whines around his cock and sucks it in, relaxing his throat to take more. he doesn't stop until the tip of his nose is pressed against daniel's pelvis, and then he stays still for a few seconds before pulling back and sucking daniel deeper again.

daniel moans, low and raspy. he praises seongwoo but the words he says don't register in his mind, the pleasure too overwhelming. there's saliva collecting in the corners of seongwoo's mouth, but seongwoo pays it no mind, slurping up daniel's shaft like that’s the only thing he cares about. daniel brings the thumb of his free hand to the corner of seongwoo's mouth and smears the glossy saliva over his cheek, watching seongwoo closely, with his own mouth slightly agape. daniel's action makes seongwoo look up and meet his eyes.

daniel doesn't expect it when seongwoo replaces his mouth with his hand and leans up, finding purchase with elbows on his thighs as he bites daniel's lower lip and slips his tongue inside daniel's mouth, kissing him in a way that makes daniel want to keep going till their lips hurt. daniel tilts his head and sucks on seongwoo's tongue, making him moan and melt into the kiss. daniel feels lightheaded — he's the first to pull back and take a deep, shaky breath. he gently guides seongwoo back to his crotch with a hand on seongwoo's nape, gripping the short hairs there between his fingers.

daniel's toes curl when seongwoo obediently swallows him down, hollowing his cheeks and closing his eyes out of pleasure, like it feels better for him than it does for daniel. daniel's heartbeat speeds up when he dares to slide his hand up the back of seongwoo's head and grip his hair, pushing down slowly until his dick touches the back of seongwoo's throat again. seongwoo exhales out of his nose and gags, head rising, but daniel keeps him in place and pushes down. daniel knows that if anything seongwoo can just tap his thigh and daniel will let go — it's the only thing that allows him to be so bold. but instead seongwoo lets him, tears swelling up in his eyes and making his eyelashes stick together. he tries to breathe through his nose while flattening his tongue against the underside of daniel's cock, moaning around it. daniel's head spins.

seongwoo looks as dizzy as daniel feels and daniel decides to let go. seongwoo almost falls because of how fast he leans back to take a breath. he coughs, and blinks, hot tears running down his face, and _breathes_. the sight of seongwoo sobbing as he leans to press his cheek against daniel's thigh is so wondrously beautiful, so overwhelmingly hot, that daniel almost feels bad for pushing him. daniel's dick is leaking with precum, his stomach twisting in pleasure, but his heart still swells. he cups seongwoo's cheek with his hand, making seongwoo look up. even though he's still gulping for air, seongwoo's irises are blown up with lust, eyes glazed. it takes him a moment to focus on daniel.

 

daniel wants to ask if he has overstepped the line, eyebrows furrowing in worry, but before he can open his mouth, seongwoo leans down to leave a wet kiss on his hip where the sweatpants has ridden down. he doesn't let daniel take a breath — puts his mouth back on his cock and laps around the head. daniel's hand is back in seongwoo's hair in an instant, but this time he doesn't push or tag, raking his fingers through the strands gently. seongwoo surprisingly doesn't melt against his touch like daniel expects him to, no, instead he bobs his head harder, each time swallowing daniel deeper and deeper, until daniel can't take it and grips his hair again, moaning.

it's a signal that seongwoo is okay and daniel isn't worried anymore. instead of pushing his hand on seongwoo's head down until there's no more dick to suck, he tugs seongwoo's hair up, and then down again, and then up, a tight grip on seongwoo's hair. daniel watches more tears swell up in seongwoo's eyes, saliva straight up dripping down his chin.

"fuck," daniel breathes out, mesmerized by how well seongwoo is taking him, how his eyebrows are drawn together in pleasure, how he moans every time daniel loosens his grip on seongwoo's hair and then tightens it again.

seongwoo blindly reaches for daniel's forearm and, when he finds it, puts daniel's free hand on his head too. daniel gets it right away, and seongwoo straight up falls into him, mouth around his dick when daniel grips his head with both of his hands gently. he doesn't move seongwoo's head like seongwoo clearly expects him to do, and instead holds him in one place, hips bucking up to fuck into the wet heat of seongwoo's mouth and throat. tears stream down seongwoo's face as he holds onto daniel's thighs, and daniel cannot possibly look away. seongwoo is so obediently letting him use his mouth as he pleases, daniel thinks that he's going to come just like that.

"baby, you're doing so well," daniel says, unable to help himself. "so well — ugh, fuck."

seongwoo cries harder.

"love the way your mouth feels on my cock," daniel murmurs, dirty words falling from his mouth on their own accord. "always so good, so — eager to please."

he fucks up and freezes for a moment, pulling back until his dick falls from seongwoo's mouth. seongwoo sobs out loud, breathing heavily, but reaches to put daniel's dick back inside his mouth right away, as if he can't get enough. his hands grip daniel's thighs, holding onto them as daniel starts moving his hips again.

"you look so fucking pretty," daniel grunts. "crying on your knees as you choke on me. does it feel good, hm? such a good hyung."

 

fire pools in daniel's abdomen and he thrusts up once, twice, coming down seongwoo's throat and immediately pulling out to let seongwoo breathe. he shudders when seongwoo swallows his cum and coughs, falling onto daniel's lap and eyes closing. daniel sits up, cradling seongwoo's head in his hands and wiping away the spit in cum off his chin. he notices there's a puddle of spit on the floor below seongwoo, and daniel wishes he had something to wipe it with. he doesn't get to consider using his t-shirt because it's then when seongwoo straightens up, pushes daniel back by the shoulders and climbs into his lap, rutting against daniel's stomach.

daniel's hand finds it way inside seongwoo's shorts, jerking him off like he likes. daniel kisses seongwoo's pink ear, dipping his tongue into the shell and biting down slightly on the edge. seongwoo moans, bucking his hips up on each stroke, needy sounds falling from his red, fucked out lips. daniel leans to kiss the side of his neck and then down, biting gently on seongwoo's collarbone that peeks out of his t-shirt.

he whispers sweet words into seongwoo's skin, but instead of calming seongwoo down they just make him shiver more, press into daniel's harder, until there's only enough space for daniel's arm between them. daniel only pumps his dick twice before seongwoo cries out and comes all over daniel's t-shirt, letting out a moan so loud, daniel worries for a second if their neighbors have heard it.

 

they stay still for a few minutes, coming down from the high. daniel threads his clean hand through seongwoo's damp hair, lovingly brushing strands off his forehead. seongwoo sighs contently and leans back a bit, meeting daniel's eyes with his own glossy ones.

"my mouth tastes like cum and tears," he says, voice hoarse, and laughs. "and my throat hurts."

daniel smiles at him. "i'm sorry, seongwoo-ya," he says, and he means it.

"don't be," seongwoo replies, smiling and wetting his already glistening with spit lips.

daniel leans up, kissing seongwoo gently and feeling him smile into the kiss.

 

"thanks for debauching me," seongwoo says when he pulls back, pouting.

daniel laughs, and before seongwoo can complain about something else, picks him up by the thighs. seongwoo grunts, his arms winding around daniel's neck naturally.

"guess you can coddle me after that," he says into daniel's temple.

"guess, i can," daniel giggles.

 

 

he only lets go of seongwoo when they get into the shower, and undresses both seongwoo and himself swiftly, turning on the water and letting the warm water wash away sweat and cum. halfway through, daniel notices seongwoo is getting sleepy — he doesn't reply to daniel's question about how he feels and only mumbles something under his breath. 

daniel manhandles him all the way to the bed, not before wrapping seongwoo in his big fluffy towel. he watches seongwoo cutely climb under the blanket for a second before running out of the room. he turns off the tv, wipes the floor between the carpet and the couch, and quickly places the dirty dishes off the coffe table inside the sink to do later.

daniel is only gone for a few minutes, but when he comes back seongwoo is already dozing off.

"hey," daniel says against his lips as soon as he slides under the blanket next to seongwoo, engulfing him in a lazy embrace.

seongwoo purses his lips, letting daniel smooch him a few times.

"i'm sorry for being so rough," daniel starts, frowning a bit. "sometimes i feel like it's... ah — you know i love you, right, seongwoo?"

seongwoo nods, his lips curling into a smile. daniel's chest swells with affection. seongwoo doesn't say anything, just scoots closer to daniel, but it's enough to calm daniel down.

he gently kisses seongwoo on the cheek, under his eye, on the bridge of his nose, and soon covers all of seongwoo's face with light kisses, murmuring words of comfort and tenderness in-between them.

shortly, both of them fall asleep.

  


 

 

the next morning, when seongwoo walks up to daniel in the kitchen and clings to his back, the first thing he says is:

"did you just want to see me cry?"

he laughs against daniel's neck then, like it's the best joke he's ever told. his laugh is loud and hoarse, and daniel elbows him in the stomach, flipping the egg roll.

seongwoo props his hip up on the counter next to daniel and looks at his face. daniel's ears burn red at the attention.

he frowns. he feels guilty again, remembering how harshly he treated seongwoo. seongwoo seemed happy with it, but it's hard to get used to it — seongwoo is daniel's first boyfriend that enjoys being... that enjoys rough sex. daniel doesn't find it weird, or embarrassing, but on the contrary, actually. daniel probably likes it almost as much as seongwoo. not quite, because seongwoo is one hell of a masochist, but —

"you're lucky your dick is nice enough to make me cry," seongwoo says, most likely sensing daniel's worries. daniel laughs, turning to look at seongwoo and getting blinded by the bright grin seongwoo offers him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_morkmin), consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/bvssbot) as thanks and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
